Problem: A rectangle is $7$ meters long. The rectangle is also $8$ meters wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $7\text{ m}$ $8\text{ m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {8} + {7} + {8} + {7} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 30\text{ m} $